


Bid Farewell To Plastic Beach

by CherriDynamite



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, escaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriDynamite/pseuds/CherriDynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2-D wants to escape and he takes you with him.</p>
<p>(Phase 3 into Phase 4)</p>
<p>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Background time. You were on a cruise ship when pirates attacked and threw you and your stuff overboard. The lifeboat you were on drifted you to Plastic Beach. Here's the catch: Everyone except Murdoc knows about you, and you constantly hide from him.  
> You are also an aspiring artist, soooooo.... :P  
> I wanted to try something silly, serious, and sweet at the same time. Some of it's Hurt and Comfort and others are silly "Stu tryin' to be romantic" stories. Sorry if it seems too fast-paced, my stories seem to be more dialogue-driven than anything else.  
> Sometimes, I'll post quickie "memory" chapters, which are a LOT shorter than the ACTUAL chapters. Since they are memories, they are vaguely explained, so... :P  
> I hope all you Gorillaz fangirls enjoy! :3  
> -CherriDynamite

Another peaceful day on the Plastic "Piece of Crap-fill" Beach. 2 months, 15 days. I would've lost track of time here if I didn't have my phone... Which I don't use that much, just for an alarm clock. Every day is the same routine. Get up, talk to 2-D, in which he let me hide in his room, talk to Dave, that guy in the engine room who I think wastes his time beating something with a pan (In fact, I've never seen him do anything else.), talk to the crow, talk to the evil Cyborg Noodle (It's mostly one-sided, either it's me talking about my life or her gushing about some dumb boy band.), and then watch movies and draw in 2-D's room. Sometimes I talk to the whale that keeps staring in the window. It never responds. But I still talk to it.

2-D doesn't seem to mind that I bum around in his room most of the time. In fact, he enjoys the company. He always brings food and snacks when he goes out, and I constantly remind him that the whale won't try to swallow him whole. I always tell him that I don't mind staying there because I've always spent most of my life in my own room. He's always got stories to share, mostly about Noodle and Russel, the missing band members (Real Noodle sounds more exciting to talk to than Cyborg.). He also told me about Murdoc, who I've never met since I was stranded here.

Based on what I've heard about him, I'm sure that I DON'T want to meet him.

Anyway, today WAS going to be a normal day... Until I saw 2-D packing his things.

"Huh? What are you doin'?", said a sleepy, but woken up, me.

He turned his head, dark voids (probably) looking at me.

"I-I have a plan," he said, "To escape."

"Escape?" Now you've woken up fully.

"Yeah! The talkin' crow went on a little fly yesterday night... He came back spoutin' nonsense 'bout pirates to Evil Noods!"

 _Pirates._ It donned on me. _One way in, same way out._

"I'm gonna get away in the submarine. That way, Muds would have a hard time trackin' me down!"

I sat there in shock. He never said anything close to 'I've got an escape plan' other than 'I just wanna die' in the past 2 months! And believe me, that was a crisis averted.

I spoke, "Wh-what about me? I can't have that madman find me here after you've left!"

"Don't worry 'bout nothin', luv! I packed you a bag, too!"

Oh. That's convinent. I watched as he tossed a carton of cigarettes and a few movies into his bag, then tried to zip it. Nothing happened.

"H-hey, be a dear and sit on this sodding bag for me?"

And I did so, emerging from my sleeping bag and pile of blankets to promptly sit on the "sodding" bag. The bag surprisingly zipped up faster than than anything!

"Thank you!", 2-D grinned, flashing the trademark missing-toothed smile. Quickly, he gave me some clothes: my favorite t-shirt and a pair of leggings. "Now, go. Wash up. We leave when you're ready."

And I did. I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. After that, I stuffed my pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste into a drawstring bag.

When I came back, 2-D already had his bags packed and in hand. So I grabbed mine and we both headed out. Well, we had to make sure the curtains were CLOSED because 2-D thinks that the whale will start making noises again. He convinced me to tip-toe out just to not rouse suspicion.

By the time we got out, it was past 10 in the morning. The seagulls were shrieking as usual, the salty sea air hit my nose like a nuclear bomb, and there was no cloud in sight.

But there was one slight problem:

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SUBMARINE?!?!"

2-D shuffled nervously. "I-I thought it was right here!"

I thought he said that we would get away in the SUBMARINE. I heard him mutter and curse under his breath. In a sort-of panic he turned his head.

"Well. Plan B?", he chuckled nervously.

"Ok. What's 'Plan B'?"

"We replace the submarine with a boat! Easy! I gotta go find that darn boat, so go ahead and walk around the beach."

I nodded, set my bags down, and started to wander around.

"Don't go too far, luv! I'm gonna get ya when the boat's ready!!"

 

About 15 minutes of wandering around, and all I've seen is sea, pink sand, seagull, tree! I was about to turn around and hike back when a piece of land caught my eye.

I wondered. Is that Melancholy Hill? I keep calling it that because 2-D had been recording stuff for the song when I arrived. Personally, he sung it to me on the day that I had a nightmare and woke up crying... But that's a memory for another time.

As I slowly walked towards it, it hit me: It was Melancholy Hill. There was no plastic tree or anything, but still! It was it's own space. Alone. Isolated.

I looked further and saw something wierder. A manatee tied up in barbed wire. Next to it, a shadowy figure trying to lift it up and carry it away. From a name like 'Plastic Beach', you would expect something weird and sorta macabre.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, scaring the shadowy figure away. Of course, it ment one thing...

The madman was in the submarine. And he found me.

All I can do is run away, run into the arms of my escape partner and yell, "GET ME OFF THIS HELLHOLE RIGHT NOW!!!"

I ran past the submarine's dock. I kept running until I saw 2-D far off in the distance, suddenly turning his head to see the submarine slowly rising back into it's starting place.

 _THAT FAST?!_ , I thought. Running continues.

"H-hey the submarine- oh, no," you heard him say. He looked frantically. "J-JUST KEEP RUNNIN'! He'll never ca-"

Suddenly, a hand grasped my arm, forcing me to stop running.

"Did- Did I speak too soon?", 2-D stuttered.

"Oh, shut it, ya big dolt," a raspy voice muttered at him. His voice sounded like 2-D's, but deeper and heavier accent-wise.

The hand easily spun me around to face the person who fit 2-D's description of him. Green skin. Black hair. Two eyes that could stare down into your soul.

Murdoc.

"As for you, you mermaid!", he snarled, jabbing at my chest.

"M-mermaid?! I'm an American!", you tried to sound tough, but it came out all squeaky, like a mouse.

"I don't give a damn where you came from, I want you to tell me WHEN and HOW you ended up here!"

2-D had come closer and tried to speak, but Murdoc spouted something along the lines of, "By Satan, do you know how to keep your yap SHUT?!"

_Wow. Rage. Blind rage._

"I-I was thrown off a ship. I've been stranded here for two months!"

Murdoc looked away. "Two months," he said, "How did you even survive...?"

You managed to sneak a peek over Murdoc's shoulder out onto the sea. You saw nothing but sea and... Wait, WAIT. A black helicopter. The same one that you saw on the cruise.

"PIRATES!!", you shouted. Murdoc just shot his eyes at you, unimpressed and unbelieving. With your (unhurting) hand, you forcefully made Murdoc turn his head. He looked and turned back almost instantly. "I'll deal with them later."

You tried to escape his grasp again, but he wouldn't budge. "Oh, no, you and Dent-Face aren't goin' anywhere."

_Ok! Enough is ENOUGH!_

With one fell swoop, you managed to knock back Murdoc, forcing him to let go of your arm. Without thinking, you made a mad dash for the boat that 2-D was now heading towards.

2-D managed to hop onto the boat in record time. You had to struggle, considering that you've never sailed in a dinky little boat before. As soon as you sat down, he made a mad (umm...) paddle away from the beach, away from the pirates, away from the madman son-of-a-drunk.

We both needed a break. We both wanted a vacation.

For the rest of our lives.


	2. Memory 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember the little incident that started it all...

_A frantic knock came from my door._

_I looked up from my drawing to see an attendant open my door._

_"Madam!", he said, "The ship is being attacked! I need to escort you to the lifeboats!"_

_"O-ok," I said almost instantly as I grabbed my things and left. The attendant quickly went over to the door next to mine and said the same thing to the person inside._

_A pause..._

_A woman emerged from the room. She was wearing a white dress, striped stockings, and a mask that covered most of her face, cerulean hair stuck out in all directions. She was holding a gun that I'm sure was loaded._

_She said nothing as she walked past, not acknowledging the people who were standing there, staring. I decided to follow her, wondering where she was going with a GUN. Was she a terrorist? Was she fighting a terrorist? Who knows?_

_Black helicopters were swarming outside. I walked along, not knowing what to do, where to go._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and swung me around. It was the woman from the hallway. She adjusted her mask so I could see half of her face, emerald green eyes staring at me._

_"You must leave," she said, "If you don't want to get hurt."_

_And with that, she grabbed my arm and guided me to the edge of the boat. She quickly swung me so that she could carry me and hold me over the edge._

_"ARE YOU CRAZY?!," I yelled, "ARE YOU TRYING TO-?!"_

_She held a finger up to my mouth. "There's a lifeboat under you."_

_Before I could respond, she dropped me._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"_

_Huh, she was right. There was a lifeboat under me._

_Gunshots rang out from the ship. She WAS fighting terrorists! I stared, unbelieving.This can't be happening._

_Everything grew foggier and darker than ever, and before I knew it, I was drifting away..._


	3. Out at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like forever, but you finally found your safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note here, Pocky is a Japanese snack that I love so much... Basically, it's a box of biscuit sticks that are dipped in a flavored cream. In my area, the only flavors available are chocolate and strawberry... Which sucks. :(

It seemed like days, maybe weeks, since I left. 2-D and I were still out at sea, taking turns rowing while the other sleeps, or at least rests their eyes. This boat doesn't exactly have a good resting place. In fact, this boat wasn't that big, either! It had room for two people and a bunch of bags, that's it.

We didn't know where we were headed. We just knew that we needed to get away from Plastic Beach.

I sighed, resting my head on the pile of bags. I had tried to drift off to sleep, but that won't do you any good if you drink a whole bottle of soda (Which I DID.). After a while, I got tired of getting tired, so I got up and looked over the side of the boat.

Sea. Just sea. Not an island in sight.

I looked over at 2-D. He had taken a little break from rowing to smoke a cigarette. Knowing that I was a bit hungry, I got my bag and shuffled through it to find a box of Pocky. Ripping the box open, I opened the bag and grabbed a stick, placing the biscuit end between my lips like a fake cigarette. The chocolate cream was not melted or gooey, thank God.

I got up and sat next to 2-D. He just turned his head, lifting the cigarette out of his mouth to point away from my face. He already knew I had no intention to start smoking.

"Not tired?," he asked.

I nodded a lazy 'yes', munching nonchalantly on the Pocky stick.

He turned his head back and took another drag, the smoke dancing with the wind as it poured out of his nose, much like a fire-breathing dragon.

Ever since we left, we rarely had a conversation. It was mostly small talk. Probably because we realized how much of a convoluted mess our lives were. All we wanted to do is escape the events of the past and get on with our lives.

I still wasn't recognized as an artist yet, but I want to get my ideas into the hands of a good publishing company.

Gee, can a girl dream?

_My weary eyes... Oh, damn... They hurt..._

I seem to lose my consciousness and instead curl up with my head resting on 2-D's thigh. He gives off a suprised squeak of sorts, but he relaxes and dosen't bother to push my head off. In fact, as I drifted off to sleep, I could feel his hand gently stroking my hair...

 

...

...

...

...

 

As I started to gain consciousness again, I could hear the soft sounds of the waves brushing up against the boat. It was quite relaxing, but it didn't lull me back to sleep again. The sea air hit my nose like a jet plane again and woke me from my sleep like a child on Christmas morning.

I looked to the side of me to see 2-D, who managed to fall asleep with my HEAD on his LEG, his hand that kept up his head before dangling off the edge of the small boat. His mouth was open just a crack, probably breathing through his missing front teeth.

Honestly, I thought he looked so cute sleeping...

_OK. SO I WATCHED HIM SLEEP ONCE BEFORE. IT'S. NOT. CREEPY._

_... Ok, maybe it is..._

I craned my neck just a tad and looked around a bit more. I come to look over the right side of the boat before seeing something familiar way off in the distance...

A familiar green statue of a woman holding a torch...

I practically gasped. It WAS the Statue of Liberty! WE SAILED AIMLESSLY AWAY FROM A PLASTIC LANDFILL WITH PINK FRIGGIN' SAND AND ARE LONG MILES AWAY FROM MY HOME! MY CONTRY!

I started to shake 2-D excitedly, all the while screaming, "HOLY CRAP, 2-D, START PADDLING TOWARDS THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!!!"

2-D mumbled a bunch before waking fully.

"Wha... What didya say...??", he said.

"Look out in the distance, man! See that??"

He turned his head where I had shot my pointer finger at. Obviously at the symbol of freedom in America.

"There it is. Salvation. One of the seven wonders of the world!", I beamed, practically going on a tangent of sorts.

"A-are ya sure it-"

"YEP!"

He paused. He took a long, hard look at it before grabbing the oars resting in the boat and placing them in their proper rowing positions.

 

The rowing seemed to take forever and a day, but I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as we came closer to the giant beckoning statue of Lady Liberty. We were back in America...

Well, I was back in America. 2-D's never been here longer than a week or so, probably busy touring.

We managed to get so close to a dock that led to the city. New York City, to be exact.

As 2-D 'parked' the small boat, I decided to question some things...

"Hey," I said, expecting for a conversation to form, "We're finally here... Where exactly are we going to stay?"

2-D suddenly froze for a second and snapped out with a little fit of quiet cursing.

"Uhh, I... W-well... Um, dammit...!"

He coughed.

"I-I never thought 'bout it, ya know?"

I could just feel my eyes narrowing. "You didn't think you would make it this far, did you?"

"Yeah..."

I gave a huff of sorts. "Welp, we have no choice but to find a cheap hotel to crash in for a few nights."

"Are ya sure it has to be cheap?"

"Yeah. Why? It's what my family always does on out-of-state vacations."

"Well, it doesn't have to be cheap... I could pay for it..."

"... Are you implying that you MIGHT be loaded?"

"UM! Maybe...? I dunno how the album sales are doin' now, but I could pull somefink off of it."

I shrugged. "That explains everything. How the hell did Murdoc build a huge building on a plastic landfill-"

He shrieked a little and covered my mouth with one hand.

"W-we shouldn't talk 'bout that stupid, pink-sanded beach."

"Right," I mumbled into his hand, "No talking about the plastic hellhole."

Fidgeting a bit, he removes his hand from my mouth and gives me a warm smile. He immediately stands up and grabs a few bags from the back of the boat. I follow suit, grabbing the remaining bags in the back as he fumbled out. It was a bit jumpy and uneven trying to get out, but I quickly regained my balance.

2-D gives me a small nod as we both set off in the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my, the romance plot thickens (slowly)!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it so far. :)


End file.
